


baby, you can get what you want

by tol_sirion



Series: kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Dick slapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tol_sirion/pseuds/tol_sirion
Summary: It’s like, Steve knows he’s pretty fucked up. Has known for a while, really, but it didn’t really make an appearance before Billy Hargrove came cruising into town, subsequentially making both it and Steve his bitch.Kinktober day 20: Impact play.





	baby, you can get what you want

**Author's Note:**

> please heed the tags! anyway i dunno, i guess steve harrington getting his dick slapped is my new kink ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. this is the last installment of this year's kinktober also. i had hoped to write more but my mental health really kicked my ass for most of october and half of these were written before october even came around, yikes. i hope it's alright tho!! i'll be back with more stuff at some point.
> 
> the title is from left boy's dangerous, which is my billy hargrove theme song.

It’s like, Steve knows he’s pretty fucked up. Has known for a while, really, but it didn’t really make an appearance before Billy Hargrove came cruising into town, subsequentially making both it and Steve his bitch. They’ve been fucking for almost as long as Billy’s been there, and it’s been fine, casual, just blowjobs in the locker room or a quick fuck in Billy’s car. A means to get off, a way to let off steam from whatever shit they’ve both got going on at home.

And Steve shouldn’t have, but he’s gone and gotten feelings somewhere along the way. Like Billy bossing him around and bending him this way or that has gotten past his defenses and made him feel soft, made him look forward to it every time Billy gives him that look and crude gesture that means Steve’s about to get railed over the nearest surface as soon as they’re alone.

He doesn’t know if Billy realizes or not. Billy never seems to care much, doesn’t make any grand gestures. Just checks in with Steve casually, all “you okay? you good?” and looking pleased every time Steve nods. They don’t kiss, they don’t cuddle, but sometimes Steve dares to lean a little against him, rest his head on Billy’s shoulder or do a careful brush of lips against his cheek while making to whisper in Billy’s ear how hard he wants to get fucked against the hood of his car.

Billy never stops him when he does this, as long as it doesn’t last for too long. Steve knows that doesn’t mean anything, like it doesn’t mean Billy wants it the way Steve does. The way he craves it. It’s just. It’s nothing.

So, Steve is pretty fucked up, getting feelings for a guy he fucks on a regular basis and shares absolutely nothing with, other than a smoke afterwards.

And he shouldn’t have feelings, right? Not for someone as gross as Billy, who’s constantly toying the lines and pushing, egging Steve on, whispering to him everything he wants to do while he’s jerking Steve off all slick and good because Steve never says no to something when he’s on the brink of coming. Billy knows it, takes advantage of it, and sometimes Steve thinks it’s all dangerous but he’s also pretty sure that if he asks Billy to stop, then Billy will.

Billy’s not actually a bad guy, despite all that he tries to be.

Like now, pinning Steve to the bed and gripping his chin hard, fingers digging into his cheeks, and spitting filth with his other hand down Steve’s pants.

“Fuck, look at you,” Billy’s saying, jerking Steve off in fast, sharp motions, spit the only thing slicking the way. “You’re so fucking pretty, baby,” and thumbs at Steve’s mouth, dragging spit along his lower lip.

“God, I want to slap the shit outta you, see how red you get. I know you like it when it _hurts_.”

Steve tries to shake his head, denying it despite the fact that he’s come several times from Billy biting him, spanking his ass and pulling his hair until it stings.

“Yeah you do,” Billy says, and he looks delighted, eyes dark with want. “I bet I could slap your cock until you come all over yourself.”

Steve’s eyes widen a little at that. The thought, the image of Billy actually slapping his cock, a crude backhand maybe, when Steve’s already close – it would hurt, fuck, but he imagines the way Billy’s knuckles might catch against the tip, and then Billy’s thumb rubs over his cockhead, smearing precome around, and Steve gasps and gasps and comes, shuddering.

So, weeks pass, and Steve’s pretty sure Billy was actually just talking dirty to get him off, threatening to slap Steve into an orgasm. Nothing’s happened any of the times they’ve hooked up, and Steve is maybe a little disappointed. Maybe he’s been thinking about it a little too much, whatever. The point is, he kind of wants to see what Billy will do, now. How far he’ll take it. If he’ll make Steve cry, maybe.

He comes up with a plan, and the next time Billy comes over, Steve drags him into the bedroom and grabs Billy’s hand, putting it to his cheek.

“I want you to do it,” he says, trying to be firm. Billy looks confused for a moment.

“Do what?” he asks, and Steve huffs.

“Slap me. Like you said before. Or are you really all talk and no game, Hargrove?”

It’s challenging, and he can tell when it works, when Billy lights up with recognition, and he actually does smack Steve’s cheek, even though it’s light, a mere hint of what he can do. Steve still shivers, and Billy tongues his bottom lip, looking intrigued.

“You think you can take it?” he asks.

Steve nods, determined, and is promptly herded back towards the bed and pushed down onto it. He falls, huffing, and pushes himself up on his forearms to watch Billy strip his shirt off. Billy’s quick to get in his lap, but instead of kissing him dirty or pushing him down, he cups Steve’s cheeks and eyes him, a surprisingly serious look on his face.

“If you want me to stop, tell me to,” he says. “Okay? I don’t want to put you through something you don’t like.”

“Like a safeword?” Steve wonders.

Billy shrugs. “If you’d like. A plain stop works just fine.”

Steve considers for a moment and then nods slowly. “Okay. I’ll tell you stop, then. If I don’t like it.”

Billy looks pleased. Steve tries not to examine how warm and buttery that makes him feel, and instead lies down, head on his pillow, and lets Billy do what he wants.

Billy’s quick to get Steve’s pants off, leaving him half-naked, and then he rucks Steve’s t-shirt up to his chest, running his hand over his stomach. Steve shivers at the feeling, ticklish, and Billy hums. He glances up, assessing.

“Hands above your head,” he says, and Steve does, resting them on each side of the pillow. “Do you think you can keep them there?”

“I’ll try.” Steve says. He can’t promise he won’t try to push Billy’s hands away.

“Okay. I’ll tie them up if you don’t.” Billy tells him, as though it’s supposed to be a threat, and then spits right on Steve’s cock because he’s gross as fuck. Steve squirms, wishing it didn’t make him feel as hot as it does, something that’s definitely not disgust curling in his gut. He should be telling Billy off, but…

Billy gives his cock a few perfunctory strokes and then, abruptly, smacks him, the knuckles of his index and middle finger hitting across his cock. Steve jumps and practically wheezes, caught off guard. He tries curling up, but Billy’s got him pinned down by the thighs.

And then he’s doing it again and Steve can’t help but shout, grasping uselessly at the pillow so he doesn’t reach out. Billy glances at him, but then looks back down at his cock and does it again, and again, soft and then with a harsher movement, the sound of it loud. Steve’s gasping, crying out with each strike, but he can’t deny how it feels good, not when his cock is getting harder, impossibly so, red against the skin of his stomach.

Billy looks enraptured when Steve manages to open his eyes, blinking away tears. He takes a moment, rubbing his hands over Steve’s thighs, looking up.

“You’re doing so good,” he says, almost awed, and Steve’s blushing, impossibly so.

“Stop,” he mumbles, wanting to cover his face, but he can’t make himself let go of the pillow. Billy hums, eyes searching.

“Do you want me to?” he asks. He doesn’t look mocking, just. Serious. Wanting to know.

Steve shakes his head. It hurts, yeah, but… god, he _wants_ it. Is already missing the feeling of Billy striking him, and he squirms a little. He can handle the hitting, but compliments are too much.

“Keep going.”

Billy smirks, and then strikes him again, hard, gets his cock slapping against his hipbone, precome hitting his skin.

“_Fuck_.” Steve spits, squirming uselessly beneath him. “Fuck, Billy– God.”

“Yeah.” Billy murmurs, and Steve can barely hear it over the blood rushing in his ears.

Then Billy shifts his grip and hits him with the other hand, a full palm kind of hit and Steve’s voice breaks on an actual sob. He knows he’s crying at this point, but he can’t help it. His cock is throbbing and he’s gonna come, his stomach going tight, muscles tense.

“_Please_, I’m gonna,” he begins, and Billy’s fingers land across his cock again and Steve’s coming all over himself, spraying over his belly. Steve just gasps through it, thinks maybe he’s sobbing still but he can’t even tell. His cock fucking hurts with every throb, every spurt of come, thighs straining under Billy’s weight.

And then it’s over and he just tries to get his breath back, slowly looking up. He feels wrecked, must look it too, but Billy’s still looking at him with awe on his face.

“Fucking hell, I didn’t think you’d come so fast,” he says, like he admires Steve or something, and Steve’s blushing and finally prying his hands away from the pillow to smack Billy in the chest before slumping down against the bed, shuddering.

Billy chuckles and leans over him, brushes Steve’s hair out of his face and tucking it behind his ear before cupping his cheeks. “Doing okay?” he asks, thumbs rubbing over Steve’s cheekbones.

“Yeah,” Steve croaks once he finds his voice. “I think… yeah.”

He dares a glance down. His cock is so red, resting against his stomach, shiny at the head with come, and it aches, is probably going to be fucking sore. Billy glances too, and then he’s shifting down, pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses down Steve’s sternum and stomach until he’s finally reaching his cock.

“What are you doing?” Steve asks, unable to catch up, and Billy puts his mouth on Steve’s cock, dragging his tongue across the tip. Steve makes a noise like he’s been punched in the gut. It kind of feels like he has, honestly.

“No, I can’t–” he begins, but Billy’s gentle about it, just mouthing at the head, lips and tongue cleaning him up and then sucking softly. His hard-on hasn’t abated in the slightest, and his cock twitches almost painfully once it’s enveloped in wet heat.

“Ah– ah, _Billy_–”

Steve’s practically keening and he can’t help himself, both hands going to grip Billy’s hair. “Oh fuck, please–”

“I just want to show my appreciation,” Billy murmurs, drawing back only enough to be practically talking to Steve’s cock. “You did so good, baby.”

Steve shivers at the endearment.

He can’t believe he’s still hard after all that, like the rush of blood to his cock doesn’t allow it to go back down, and he’s practically shaking beneath Billy, helpless to do anything but take everything Billy dishes out. Billy’s all gentle with his motions, suckling on Steve’s cock.

Impossibly, Steve can feel it cresting, and his grip on Billy’s hair has got to be painful at this point, but Billy doesn’t stop him.

“Yeah, come on,” Billy mumbles after pulling back, spitting on two of his own fingers before rubbing them over Steve’s cockhead, then just beneath it, tongue dragging over the tip.

Steve comes again, almost sluggish, dripping down onto his stomach. He can only moan, head tossed back against the pillow, shaking underneath Billy. Billy gets off him and Steve shakes his head, overwhelmed, wanting him back. He feels like he’s going to float away if Billy doesn’t come back.

Billy just lays down next to him, though, and reaches for him. “Is this okay? Can I touch you?” he asks. Steve just nods, not even sure if he’s understood Billy right. Billy wraps his arms around him though, pulling him close, and Steve is more than happy to cling to him, trembling. It’s good, perfect.

“You did so good, holy shit,” Billy tells him, getting a hand in Steve’s hair, stroking carefully, nails running over his scalp. “I can’t believe you did that for me. You looked so good. And the sounds you were making, Steve, jesus.”

Steve lets it all wash over him, tucking his face against the hollow of Billy’s neck. He feels like if Billy doesn’t keep holding him he’ll disintegrate or something. Billy keeps muttering things, endearments and compliments and sometimes nonsense, his hand constantly running through Steve’s hair, the other rubbing his back.

It’s enough that Steve eventually calms down, at least no longer shaking. He pulls back a little and Billy lets him, looks down at him with something aching to fondness in his expression.

“Doing okay?” he says again. Steve considers briefly, takes stock of his own body. His cock is aching, and he feels sore all over, but it’s not bad. He nods.

“Yeah,” he says, and then flushes. “That was… it was good. I liked it.”

Billy grins and then suddenly leans in and kisses him. Steve can only blink for a moment, surprised, until Billy nips at his lip and he remembers to reciprocate. When they part, he feels dazed, and Billy doesn’t look much better.

“Oh shit,” Steve says as he suddenly remembers, and his gaze drops to Billy’s lap. “Do you want me to…?”

“Nah, don’t need to,” Billy says, and then actually hesitates, flustered. “It was good, just getting you off. I wanted it to be about you.”

And who knew Billy could actually be sweet. Sweet probably shouldn’t be the word at the forefront of Steve’s mind at all, but Billy putting Steve’s pleasure ahead of his own? It really fucking is. Who knew he could do that? Steve’s clearly got some wires crossed somewhere, appreciating that fact so much.

He pushes Billy back down and then wraps around him, probably clinging, but it’s nice and Billy’s not pushing him away. They need to talk about this, in detail. Figure out where to go from here. Steve needs to ask if Billy wants to do it again, maybe actually slap his face this time too, like he had threatened to before. He kind of wants it.

And maybe it’s not so scary, having feelings. Maybe he’s not so fucked up, when Billy has them too.

**Author's Note:**

> please practice safe sex, friends!


End file.
